Late Nights
by Laughing in the Dark
Summary: Abby finally gets her fantasy completed by Gibbs. Abby/Gibbs. Please do not read if under 17.


NCIS FICTION

Gibbs and Abby

She needed a caffeine fix badly. Where was Gibbs with her caffeine? Didn't he know she would die without it? She wished he'd just show up period. She didn't know when it happened, but all she wanted to do was extensive research on his body. So what if he was older? It didn't matter to her. He always knew how to drive her crazy. Abby turned around feeling his presence. "Gibbs!" She shouted jumping up and down the chains on her skirt clinking. Wrapping her arms around him she relished in the feel of being against him.

"What do you got for me Abs?" He asked. Abby bowed her head. Honestly she hadn't gotten any work done. She had been fantasizing about him.

"I don't have anything." She admitted. He gave her the "Gibbs glare". "But I will." She promised. He turned walking out of her lab. Shaking her head she tried to clear it of him giving her that look during a heated bout of awesome sex. Heading to her keyboard she began going through the video feed. It was a Marine's wife stealing money from a bank where she ended up shooting another Marine that she hadn't known was a Marine. Supposedly. Abby was trying to find who her accomplice was. She had to admit when Gibbs wasn't there the lab work was a little dull.

Hours later and through a mountain of work; Gibbs popped up again. It had to be at least 1:00am. "Gibbs!" She ran to him throwing her arms around him. His hands came around her riding lower then acceptable, though not quite on her ass. She wanted him to grab her throw her on a table, rip her panties off, and put it to her. However it was a far off dream.

"Tell me what you have?" He demanded. His mood was different from his usual. Or at least that was the feeling she was getting off of him.

"Yes I do!" She turned to her keyboard typing in the information to bring it up on the big screens. Gibbs was standing close behind her. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. "There was an accomplice and-" Abby paused bringing the image of the perp into clearer focus. "Here's their face." She was smiling even though she was afraid if she tried to move Gibb would move away not closer.

"Good job Abs." He complimented her. Strong masculine hands settled low on her hips. Gibbs pressed himself against her. His strong body was completely pressed against hers. It was hard not to notice his extra appendage poking into her butt. His hands slid down to come up under her skirt. She began to tremble in anticipation as Gibbs fingers hooked around the edge of her panties pulling them down. Once they were around her ankles she lifted each foot letting him pull them away.

"Ah…" Abby thought about saying something. But found she couldn't catch her breath.

"Shh." He whispered to her, his warm breath tickled her neck. Gibbs fingers wandered underneath her skirt probing her more intimate parts. "Are you ready for me?" He asked in sensual voice. Abby nodded losing her capability of speaking. She could her the sound of clinking metal as he undid his belt then the rip of his zipper. Bending her over a lab table, Abby felt her nerves go on edge as he lifted the back of her skirt. Feeling him line himself up with her when he plunged in her orgasm was almost simultaneous.

He started out in a slow thrust that was torturous. She tried pushing him to a faster pace. In response he grabbed her wrists pining them to the table along with the rest of her body. A fiery wave of passion took over her senses at the feel of being dominated. She choked by a moan when her steely blue eyed lover nipped her roughly on the neck. Abby tried bucking back wanting him deeper, to feel the complete friction of him sliding into her. She heard his low chuckle in her ear before he granted her wish causing the things on the table he had her bent over to fall to the floor with their enthusiastic lovemaking. Abby could feel her nerves thrum through her system with every thrust building up to another climax. She clenched her hands into fists feeling so close to that moment, but just missing it. Gibbs must have gotten the message, he picked up speed. Letting go of her wrists, he opted for her hips. Yanking her against him the sound of their flesh hitting one another echoed around the room. When he reached his pinnacle he spewed his hot seed in her, she felt her pleasure build to impossible heights pushing her over the edge.

Abby felt a loss when he slid his throbbing member out of her. She turned around facing him. He was currently busy using a tissue to clean up the rest of his little soldiers that didn't end up inside her. "Gibbs," Abby had trouble stringing the words together to ask what brought on what they had done. He tossed the tissue in the garbage, then he zipped and buckled his pants.

"Abby just don't." His demanding tone sent a delicious shiver down her spine. Gibbs grabbed her hips pulling her against him. His lips descended upon hers. Abby felt her toes curl inside her boots. Somebody needed to pinch her she had to be dreaming. Suddenly she felt a hard shove in her shoulder. "Wake up!" Abby opened her eyes looking into Gibbs bright blue ones. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked a mischievous smile playing at the corners of his lips. Abby curled up into his side, a cat ate the canary grin on her face.

"About that first time in the lab." She answered honestly. Gibbs tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear.

"That was pretty amazing."

"You can say that again."

"That was pretty amazing."


End file.
